Sudden Love
by Zalika717
Summary: Kagome has been surrounded by men that lust after her for years, and never once has she fallen for any of them—that was until he came into her life—Sesshomaru Mizuki, the one man that can set her blood on fire with passion, and he wants to do just that
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She wasn't surprised when her alarm clock didn't wake her up

She wasn't surprised when her alarm clock didn't wake her up. She also wasn't surprised when her mom yelled for her to get moving. The morning wasn't all that different than what she was use to. It was a beautiful day: warm and sunny.

Her friends were waiting for her at the bottom of the shrine steps. They walked and talked all the way to school. It really was a great morning. She just wasn't expecting her childhood stalker to approach her so early.

"Hey, Kagome," he yelled as he ran up to the small group, "How's it going?"

She watched as the girls gave dreamy eyed looks to the man that was now taking her book bag. "I'm fine, Kouga. You don't have to carry that, you know?" He only smiled sweetly at her.

It only figured. He's been doing stuff like this for a while now. Hojo isn't too pleased with it, and neither is Inuyasha. Doesn't matter, though. It will be the end of the day before she would know it, and then, it would be back off to the shrine and away from him.

Sighing, he followed her all the way to her class. It wasn't unlike him. It was just so damn irritating. He was nice and caring. He was a really sweet guy. She, just simply, doesn't like him the same way back. She would give him credit for being persistent. He was rather protective of her too. No one gave her any attitude, and that was a bit of a plus.

Turning to him, he gave her back her bag and began heading to his own class a few rooms down. He was so sweet, and he always knew how to act around her. Never had she truly become angry with him. She was more grateful most of the time. Smiling, she headed to her seat were her best friends were.

—

Sesshomaru watched as the girl moved to the empty chair not far from him. Her scent was intoxicating. He had sensed her as soon as she entered the building. His body had swayed when she made her approach closer with every step he felt her take.

She was beautiful. His whole being froze as she entered the room. Amber eyes took her in. Raven black hair was free and unbound. It moved like it had a life of its own down to her thin waist. She smiled like an angel. The warmth of it reached her eyes with such passion.

He had to fight to suppress the growl that was rising in his chest. His being wanted to go up to her and embrace her. He wanted her. Never had he been affected like this before. Not once had he wanted a female as badly as he wanted that female right now, let alone in such a short period of time.

Her hips swayed like a temptress in the heat of candlelight. Her body moved with such grace and confidence it left him wanting more as she came to sit. She took the seat by the window. All of her attention was set on the two near her. Her friends he could only assume.

"So," the man grinned, "how was your walk this morning?"

"We were going to wait with everyone, but Miroku had a test to make up this morning," the woman muttered. Complete and utter concern was etched on her face. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone with Kouga."

His chest tightened as she spoke. It was a heavily sound to his ears.

"It's alright," she continued to smile. "It wasn't all that bad actually. Nothing drastic happened. He didn't call me _his_ yet today."

The woman sighed like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her. "That's good. I was worried there for a moment."

"Sango, you worry too much," Miroku commented lightly. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, Kagome can handle herself and doesn't need us."

Kagome. That was her name. He rolled it over in his head. He loved it. It suited her.

"Alright," the instructor's voice directed everyone's attention to the front. "We've got a new student with us today. Sesshomaru, why don't you come to the front?"

It was stated as a question. One that he was ready to say no to. Glancing in her direction, he found his eyes locking with hers. Steady brown eyes watched him, waiting for him to do something, anything.

When the slightest blush tinted her cheeks, he stood and made his way to the front.

—

Her body warmed with the look on his face. He had seemed so cold before his eyes turned to her. So much fire and passion rested behind that gaze. She could have swore that those amber eyes were molten fire.

As he stood, she took in his height. He had to be about a foot or more than then her, putting him at six-five. Silver hair came to the middle of his back, bound by a leather strap at the nape of his neck. Broad shoulders took up the width of him. His wait was slim but not feminine and his chest, despite the clothing, she could tell would be a sold mass under her fingertips.

The sudden image of her hands roaming him came to her. The warmth of his touch on her body left her aching ever so slightly. She wanted to be withering under him, trapped in those eyes.

A part of her fantasy came true. She was trapped in his eyes. That hard gaze was focused on her. He was staring at her as the instructor spoke, "So tell us about yourself."

It was then that she realized she had been staring at him just as intensely as he had her. Blushing, she looked away. Whispers and murmurs soon followed.

"My name is Sesshomaru Mizuki. I came here from the western country side, and I am nine-teen." He wanted her to hear him. He wanted her to know who he was, just as much as he wanted to know who she was. He could have cared less about the others, but their hands went up and he was once again irritated.

"Yes, Inya," the instructor motioned.

The girl rose to stand. Her hair was an unnatural blue, and he could smell the scent of men's cologne lingering on her. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I was wondering if you have a girl friend?"

She was chatting, and her voice made him head ache. He hated female voices that were so high pitched. It was annoying and frustrating.

"No, I do not." If his tone of voice didn't signify to others that he didn't want anymore questions, than he was deeply mistaken.

The instructor motioned for another female to rise. She had a natural brown color, but her eyes were purple. Her voice was normal, yet, she stuttered and spoke softly. "I was—I wanted to know what your hobbies were."

He hated silly questions. It was infuriating and maddening. Ready to snap, he faltered. She was waiting for him again. He could feel his beauty's gaze on him, and she was waiting for him to respond. His body relaxed under her gaze.

"I enjoy reading and fencing," he answered softly. His words were distant to his ears as he watched her. His skin yearned for her touch, a touch he knew would be gentle.

"Looks like we got another opponent," the boy who had been talking to her earlier muttered into her ear.

His body grew suddenly angry with the close proximity the man had took to bring himself to her. The boys lips were close to her. They were near the very spot where he should be whispering intimately to her. No other man should be near her, no one but him. She was _his._

His body froze.

Amber eyes wavered ever so slightly. His stomach tightened. He was becoming possessive of the girl, and it startled him beyond thought. She had bewildered him and captured his complete and utter attention.

Internally shaking, he moved back to his seat. The instructor motioned for everyone to pay attention. His short frame and sharp tone did nothing to take his mind off the woman he was now refusing to look at. He would not fall for her. He was Sesshomaru, and he will not fall for a female, let alone a human—despite how beautiful she may be.

And yet, he couldn't seem to obey.

—

Inuyasha glared at the lunch before him. The burnt fish and still very wet rice was not appealing in the least. "Kagome," he muttered out, "why did you have Miroku make my lunch today?"

Looking up from her own burnt lunch, she smiled as sweetly as she could at him next to her. "I didn't intend to. I slept in late and didn't have time to cook."

"Sango anticipated this," the cook in question commented around his own meal. "So, she had me make it."

Sango looked up from her untouched meal. "I would have done it myself, but I had to do other things."

Looking to one another, both girls gingerly took a bite of the fish. It was sour from the spices that he used, and it made a horrible crunching sound. The rice wasn't much better. It was more like pudding. Maybe if it was chilled and with yogurt it would have tasted better…or maybe not.

_Note to self: don't sleep in again._

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumia were heading up to them. The three never seemed to leave each other's side. Kagome would have been apart of the little group if Sango was never transferred to their school. The gods must like her a lot.

"Hey, Kagome," Yuka's voice called as she run up to sit next to Miroku, "did you hear? Hojo is looking for you."

"So is Kouga," Eri beamed as she took a seat beside Sango.

Inuyasha's head snapped up at that. His hand itched to reach out to the girl beside him. Those two idiots were always bothering her and it was frustrating as hell. Didn't they know that she was his? He'll kill them both sooner or later for it.

"No," Kagome smiled even though she was screaming inside, "I didn't know that." _Didn't want to know either._

The demonic aura next to her was unmistakable as it spiked with anger. He was always so possessive of her. It was confusing as hell too. He never once asked her out or to be his girlfriend, but he expected everyone to know that she was his. Stupid moron.

"Yeah. I ran into Hojo in the hall. He told me to give this to you if I saw you first." Yuka handed her a folded piece of paper. Opening it, the handwriting was neat and perfect. Had to be Hojo's.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I wanted to ask you to the class dance next Friday. I know I'm taking a chance with Inuyasha as my competition, but I was hoping that you may be so kind as to indulge me for a single night. I will not be hurt is you decline. I only ask that you may consider it._

_Sincerely,_

_Hojo_

Her head suddenly hurt. He was lying that he wouldn't be hurt. She saw the looks on his face countless times when she declined his invitation to coffee or a party. The guy was persistent, and it was more annoying than sweet. Kouga's persistence was sweet. Hojo's was just frustrating.

The guy was a total baby. Their wasn't a masculine bone in his body. More than likely, she was more of a man than he was. No way in hell would she let herself wined up with a guy like that. Let alone Sango letting her.

"So, Kagome," Yuka inquired with hope in her eyes. It was beyond her as to why her friends wanted her with a guy like him.

Folding the paper up, she handed it to Sango to read. "No." It was simple and final. She was not going out with him and never will be. The relief and comfort was obvious on her best friend's face as she finished the letter. She had made the right choice.

"Kagome," Ayumia whined, "you never even gave him a chance. He's been asking you out for the late three years and you never once said yes."

"Its because of him, isn't it?" Eri accused as she pointed a finger at Inuyasha, who had been studying his lunch.

White fluffy ears perked at that. "Yes, Eri," Kagome teased with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "It is all Inuyasha's fault. He's possessed me so that I won't find any man attractive. Its not like Hojo is a wimp or doesn't know how to a man in the least. Its not like he doesn't have a masculine bone in his body."

Glaring at the girl, all of her punt up frustration was bleeding into her eyes. A sense of pride and pleasure came to her as the look of shock and fear grew in her so called friend's face. So much anger and irritation was rising in her that she was fighting hard not to strike out at anyone.

Deciding that she was loosing control, she stood up and walked away. Inuyasha was right behind her. Their burnt lunches were the only remaining thing on the table behind them.

—-

Sesshomaru stood to the side as she stormed past him. Her anger was strong. The strength of her power flowed off of her in waves. She was pissed, and it was clear.

_Yet, she is still beautiful._

She had been within arms reach of him, but he dare not reach out to her. In this state, it would be risky. Even for a full demon like himself, it was a chance he was not willing to risk. She was a miko. There was no doubt about it. He did not need her purifying him.

Then, suddenly, his own anger rose to knew heights. Following past her was the last man he wished her to be near. The silver hair was unmistakable. The ears were obvious. Inuyasha…

His brother…

Growling low, he watched as amber eyes locked with his. He didn't stop, though. His pace was steady and controlled as he followed behind the girl. There was confusion and anger in that gaze. Its been years since he has last seen his brother, but the new changes were distinctive.

"Inuyasha," her sweet voice drifted to his ears. She slowed her pace so he could catch up with her. "We're leaving. Can you get your car?"

He gave a quick nod before dashing off. His speed was quick and determined. It would only take him a matter of a few moments to get to the vehicle, but the car would take longer to get to her.

Watching from his spot, she was sitting now. Her heart rate was fast. Her skin had broken with a thin coat of sweat. She was shaking ever so slightly. If he only knew what she was thinking. He wished he knew. The rage and frustration was so clear that it was tangible.

She was a true beauty. Her hair fell to her waist with such carelessness that it rose a vision of her draped beneath him to the surface. The way her skin grew damp only help magnify the image. Closing his eyes, he could feel her body as it shook beneath his. He was loosing control, and it was going to get him into trouble.

Looking up and out of his fantasy, he watched as she looked to the sky. Her pulse had slowed. Her skin held a creamy glow to it. Did the sky calm her so? Was the pure nature of life her source of comfort? He could only hope. It was his source of peace. The only thing stable and uncontrolled in life.

Amber eyes roamed over her body. They took in the smooth arc of her neck…the mounds of her breast…the tightness of her stomach…the strength in her legs. Oh, how he wished to have those legs wrapped around him.

Growling low, his veins burned with the stench of the wolf.

—

Kagome didn't notice the foot steps coming up to her. She was far to lost in her own world to recognize that they were not Inuyasha's. It was only when the warmth of a hand hit her neck, cupping it and the side of her face, that she realized that it was not him.

Looking up, she found a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Heat and passion boiled in that gaze. All of his thoughts were open to her, and she didn't like a single one of them.

And just as her anger and frustration had faded, they rose stead fast to the surface. A flair of miko power lashed out at him with such determination that he had the grace to jump back. Standing up, her eyes leveled. "Kouga, what do you think you are doing?"

He grounded himself under her glare. She was his and their was no way he was going to break under her sweet gaze. "I was checking up on you. I saw that you were alone and had to make sure you were alright."

"Well, as you can see," she held her hands out to her side before doing a spin, "I am perfectly fine."

"Yes, Kagome," he grinned, "I can see how quiet _fine_ you are. Anyone would have to be blind not to."

It was then that he realized his mistake. Brown eyes leveled on his in the worst ways. He could see the rage building inside her. His controlled beauty was absolutely livid. "And let me guess," she spoke tightly, "you've come to ask me to the class dance?"

"No." He watched as a look of shock and peace hit her. It was so sudden that it was almost amusing. "I don't need to. You're my woman. It is only assumed that everyone knows that I'm taking you."

_Everyone assumes?_ Her heart sped up to a point that she was ready to kill. The gulls of…

"Kouga," Inuyasha's voice growled out as the black mustang pulled up to the curb, "what the hell are you doing?"

Blue eyes locked with amber one's. Clearly, Kouga was not top pleased with his presence. Kagome, however, was ecstatic. Making a quick pace to the car, she got in without a second thought. The hanyou didn't waist any time, leaving Kouga alone and pissed.

It was normal to have Hojo and Kouga breathing down her neck with their advances, but she was normally very calm and pleasant about it. Right now, she was livid beyond reason. _Maybe she has finally snapped. I guess it would be a bad time to ask her to the dance._

She didn't miss the deep sigh that escaped the man next to her. Yes, he was defiantly a man. Between the hard muscles of his arms, the masculine feature of his face, and the strength in his presence, there was no question. She loved the way his hair shined. She loved the twitch in his ears every so often. He was attractive and fun to be with.

Sighing herself, she couldn't help but feel nothing more than friendship for him. She so badly wanted to feel something, anything, but she knew it was pointless. She just didn't have that type of love for him. He was like a big brother to her, and it kills her to know he wants more than that.

Not once in her whole life has she yearned for anyone. She has found men attractive, but nothing close to what she felt earlier today. The way she felt when he…

Shaking her head mentally, his image was hard to suppress. The familiar amber in his gaze was shocking and comforting. He was absolutely striking. Definitely a demon by his markings, but that never meant anything to her. She had a human, hanyou, and a full breed demon lusting after her. No, she wasn't prejudice.

He…he was something else, though. He was a demon, not a hanyou, but a true demon. His mere presence screamed power. He was masculine like the way Inuyasha was. His hair didn't change any of that. There was nothing feminine about him. He was a man, completely and utterly.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Inuyasha's voice drifted to her.

"Nothing really." She knew he wasn't going to by that, so, she quickly continued. "Its just, why do they have to bother me? Isn't it obvious that I'm not interested?"

It was obvious. They just don't care. "Kagome, you're hot and sassy. All guys like that in a girl. It gets them excited when you turn them down: playing hard to get."

She wasn't playing hard to get, though. All she wanted was to be left alone. Can't they appreciate that? It was just so damn frustrating.

Looking to the man next to her, he looked just like him. The hair color and shine was the same. The amber in their eyes were identical. The power they both radiated with was strong. Looking at him, all she could see right now was the man from earlier.

Noticing the heavy look he was getting, a slight blush came to his cheeks. She was beautiful, completely and absolutely. There was no one else that he wanted more than her. If only he could get her to feel the same towards him.

"So," his voice took her out of her daze, "you ready for next Friday?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he knew the answer to that. Why was he asking? Shrugging, she relaxed in the seat. "I'm not going."

There was no look of shock or surprise. He only shrugged at it. "Kagome, its our senior class dance. You don't want to go at all?"

"If I do, Kouga and Hojo will be there. I really would not like to get any arguments going."

It was true. If she did go, they were sure to ask her to dance. She would turn them both down, and then, the two boy would start fighting. It would not be a pleasant night. He knew she badly wanted to go, though. Maybe if she went with him, she would reconsider.

"I want to go, you know?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. It was no secret that he liked her. He was too possessive not to. "I know. Are you going with Kikyo?"

The slightest flinch came to him. It was a low blow that she just dealt, but she made her point. He still had feelings—no, he still felt he owed her. They had went out for almost half a year before they broke up. Kikyo still blamed her for it, and it was her fault. She just didn't mean it to be. He had promised to take her to the class dance, and that promise still stands.

"Inuyasha, could you let off here?"

Looking outside her side window, he pulled over to the curb. By the time he had stopped, she had her things gathered and together. "You going to be okay, Kagome?"

She gave him a sweet smile before nodding once. She truly was breathtaking. "You worry too much."

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It was late by the time he finally came home. The apartment was quiet and comforting. Inuyasha had long gone to sleep. It was what had taken him so long to return. He feared if any of her scent was on the hanyou, that he may have killed his own brother out of jealousy.

The woman had controlled his every thought. She had not wondered far from him. Still, as he had slowly drifted to sleep, she was in his dreams. Never had he dreamt before, let alone such a sweet dream as the one he had.

"_Sesshomaru," her lovable touch caressed the markings on his face, "why are you out here by yourself?"_

_It was long past sunset. The purely dark sky shined with stars between the clouds. A storm would be approaching soon. They really should be heading back inside, but he didn't want to yet._

_To have such a beautiful night like this one was unique and far to come. To have the stillness and peace that surrounded him would be hard to find again also. Yet…_

_Looking to the beauty that rested in his arms and lap now, he couldn't help the sense of pride and comfort that came with her presence. She was his goddess. She brought peace to him where he never thought there would ever be any._

"_I am thinking about our life, my love." His voice was soft against her ear. The slightest shiver ran down her spine before she smiled up at him._

_Taking his hand in hers, she drew it to her stomach. The slightest of a mound rested there. The scent of a pup inside of her was strong and perfect. "Our love is about to bring about a life, my love. I hope it is something you won't regret."_

_Embracing her close to him, he growled ever so slightly next to her ear. "I regret nothing I have ever done with you, Kagome. You are the only thing that I have ever done right in my life. I love you."_

_Smiling up at him, she kissed his cheek. The warmth of her lips and breath drifted over him as she whispered back into his ear, "and I love you, my mate."_

Jumping up straight, his chest tightened. His groin hardened with the memory of her bearing his pup, even if it was just a dream. To think that she would be his mate and have his child was more than he could control right now.

_It had seemed so real._

Sighing, Inuyasha's ruckus was hard to ignore. It was just past seven. What was the hanyou doing up so early? It usually would be another ten minutes before his brother would even start considering moving.

Growling low, he headed for the kitchen. The scent of food hit him hard as he turned the corner. Standing over the stove was none other than his brother. He never would have pegged the boy to be a chef.

"Oh. Hey, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed two lunch boxes from a cabinet. "You hungry?"

"I am," his voice was a little rough from not being used yet. "But it does not look like you are preparing breakfast, brother."

Grinning, he dished the food equally into the boxes. "I got eggs and bacon on the stove too."

The scent of the food was potent and only served to make him more hungry. It also made him curious. "And who is the other box for?"

His curiosity strengthened with the blush from his brother. "It for a friend of mine. More than likely she's over slept again, and I didn't want to have burnt fish and soggy rice again."

"So, you also do not want her to have such a meal also?" Pride and satisfaction grew as the blush deepened.

He enjoyed picking on his brother. It had been a while since they had last seen each other. Their mothers had not liked each other, and for just cause. Inuyasha was younger than him, only by a few months. Their father had slept with both women before his death. They had grown up apart, but when they did see each other, there was no hatred.

Only if he knew who the woman his brother was cooking for. If he knew, the teasing would have stopped and the jealousy would have rose. "You woke up early to cook her a meal. Such a woman is being spoiled."

A bright smile came over his little brother. "If you knew her, Sesshomaru, you probably would spoil her too."

"I would spoil no woman," he scoffed. Mentally, he did not deny the fact that he would gladly spoil _her_ if only she would let her be his.

Turning back to the stove, he made a plate of bacon and eggs for his brother. Sesshomaru's appetite was no different than his own. They both loved food, and they both could eat anything.

"I got to get going," he muttered as he placed both meals in a bag before grabbing his school bag too. "Knowing Kagome, she probably wont get up until school starts."

With that, the hanyou left, leaving a suddenly pissed off Sesshomaru in his wake.

—

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. Something was off about her covers, but it was familiar too. Opening her eyes, she woke to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge with a glass of orange juice and a pop tart in hand.

"I got the runt moving," he stated with a pleased grin on his face. "Souta's taking him to school."

Taking a bite of the food, she turned to look at the alarm clock. It was just a little past seven thirty. If she got up now, she would have plenty of time to get to school. Normally she would wake up early to get the lunches together and get Shippo moving.

"I guess we're going to have to suffer through Miroku's cooking again."

His smile widened at that. "Nope. I made lunch."

She studied him for a second at that. Looking at the neat and unwrinkled clothes, to the bright smile on his face, she could have swore she saw someone complete different than the Inuyasha she knew. He woke up early enough to get completely dressed, make lunch, get down here to wake Shippo up, and wake her up too with breakfast. No, this was not the Inuyasha she knew.

She was, however, going to hang on to it as much as possible.

"What did you make?" She was finishing off the juice as his bright smile grew into a full blown grin.

"Soba and Onigiri."

Soba is a thick pasta dish that is made with two types of specific flour. Onigiri is one of her favorite things to eat, and he knew that. It was in short a rice ball, but it sometimes contains something in the center. Knowing him, and she knew him, he probably has some sort of fish in it.

"That sounds delicious." Her arms stretched back as she stood from the bed. Every muscle in her body ached badly. The dream she had had last night wasn't helping much either.

"Good," he blushed as the hem of her shirt lifted ever so slightly. "Now get dressed so we can go."

As he left the room, she did as he ordered. Her uniform was already laid out for her. Inuyasha probably got everything together as she slept. He was in a overly good mood this morning. _Wonder what he's up to._

Dressing in a matter of a minute, she ran to the bathroom to finish up. It never took her long to get ready for school, so he wasn't waiting all that long. As she descended the stairs, he felt every muscle in his body tighten.

Brown eyes were glazed over with a look of peace and happiness. She was in the process of putting her long raven hair into a high loose ponytail. He loved it when she did. It made her look even cuter than it does down. Shapely hips swayed ever so slightly with every move she made.

She was a vixen and a goddess. She just didn't know it.

"So," her sweet voice smiled at him, "are we taking the car, or are we waiting for the others?"

"The car." Grabbing her bag along with his two, they headed out.

—

He couldn't suppress the growl that was rising inside of him. The gulls of his brother to think he could have her. The irritating scent of his brother was all over her. It mingled and mixed with hers. Anyone with demon senses could pick it up.

Knowing his brother, he probably meant it to. The hanyou could get so possessive, but over a woman?

Sharp claws pinched into his hand as his eyes lingered on her. She was so innocent. She probably had no idea what Inuyasha had done. She was only human and could not sense it.

_Damn him._

Her laughter drifted to him. She was gorgeous. Every part of her made him warm and peaceful. It was his brother's scent that was overwhelming him with anger. Her sweet fragrance was tinted with him.

"Alright, class," the instructor's call broke his eyes from her but not his thoughts, however, "we are starting a new project today. Everyone pair up." Kagome and Sango were instantly next to each other. He found it slightly amusing until the teacher called to her. "Kagome, I would like you to work with Sesshomaru. Is that alright?"

Everything inside of him jumped and froze. He was going to work with her? When she smiled and nodded her agreement, he almost lost control. She was standing right beside him before he could even focus. Just like that, his brother's scent was ignored as her aroma engulfed him.

"Hello," she smiled. It reached her eyes completely. Taking the hand she had extended to him, a bolt of warmth coursed up his arm and spread. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Sesshomaru Mizuki."

She took a step back as he stood. He hadn't realized till just then how small she truly was. She had to be just a little over a foot shorter than himself. Subconsciously, he noted that her head would rest right against his chest if he pulled her to him. The urge to do so was overwhelming.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru."

_You have no idea just how much I wish to pleasure you, my Kagome._ She was his angel. She just didn't know it yet.

Turning, he followed her as they headed towards the set of chairs she had just been at. There was now an open spot right next to her while the girl who had occupied it took his. Her two friends were there, partners apparently.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sango Ogawa and Miroku Tanaka. Sango, Miroku, this is Sesshomaru Mizuki." Her manners were perfect, and so were both her friend's as they bowed their heads respectfully and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you, Sesshomaru," Sango spoke before the boy agreed with her.

Nodding, they waited for the instructor's orders. It didn't take him long to get some of the information up on the board. "Alright, now. You will be working in a pair of two, no more and no less. Since we now have an even number class, there is no need for a troublesome trio," his words were directed right at the three near him with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"You will be doing a project on a historical land mark in Tokyo. Kagome," the teacher looked to her, "you may use your families shrine if you wish. The rest of you will have to find a different location."

He didn't miss the looks of disappointment on most of the male faces in the room.

"There will be a two page paper on the location and an oral and visual presentation. Your deadline is in two weeks. I hope that you will not procrastinate on this. It would be a shame to start off with a failing grade." With that, he motioned for everyone to start working.

Suddenly, a touch of fear hit him. It was quickly silenced as she brought her seat closer to his. If his brother's scent had been strong on her before, it was now her own heavenly perfume that covered and wrapped itself around him.

"I was thinking," she spoke.

Reaching for a pen and paper, she brought her chair just a little closer to him to write on his desk. If she had been any other, he would have growled until she pulled back. No, instead, he had to surpass the growl of approval at her close proximity and fight to keep from bringing her closer.

"If you don't mind using my families shrine as our project," waiting for him to object, she continued, "there's a sacred tree that is over a thousand years old, a well that has to be just as old and the remains of a dense forest just past that that we can use." She wrote all three locations down. Her handwriting was impressive: a design of slight curves that looked to decorate the page than inform him. "Do they sound good?"

Right then, the only thing he thought that sounded _good_ was having her withering underneath him. Her raven black tresses spread on his pillow as he covered her creamy body with kisses. He wanted nothing more than to take her…to leave this hellhole and mate with her in his bed or hers.

He shuddered at the thought. To have her scent covering him as he took her. To be in her room, where she slept and lived, he moaned inwardly at the image.

Looking up, he noticed the harsh look in her gaze. She was angry at something. What had he done?

Standing, once soft brown eyes blazed with frustration. "I'll be right back," she muttered tightly before headed to the door. It was then that he spotted the wolf, Kouga, standing there. A bundle of flowers in his grasp and a big grin on his face.

_I'll kill him._

—

Kagome all but screamed at him. The gulls of this man. "Kouga, what are you doing?"

They were out in the hallway, but she could sense the silence from the other side of the door. No matter how silent she would try to be, everyone could hear her. Sesshomaru no doubt would hear every word even if the commotion and conversations were still going on.

"I came to apologize for yesterday." His bright smiled softened. Pain and hurt rose to his eyes as her heart suddenly ached. "I had upset you, and I didn't mean to. All I want is to make you happy, Kagome. I'm so sorry."

It felt like a hand was gripping at her heart. She had been so cold to him. He did deserve it, but she couldn't deny how hard it probably was for him to come to her like this. He was apologizing for something that he thought was normal. To her it wasn't.

"I—I would like to treat you to lunch today, Kagome." Now that was a first. He was asking her. Normally he would have done it without even thinking on whether or not she wanted to.

Smiling softly, she thought back to Inuyasha's packed meal. "I can't today, Kouga." Before the hurt grew in his eyes, she quickly continued. "I can tomorrow, though."

Complete and utter joy lit his features as he handed her the flowers. "Than, its a date. You should get back to class now." Smiling, he headed those few doors down and disappeared into his class.

Looking to the flowers in her hands, the reality of what just happen sunk in deep. She had just agreed to go on a date with Kouga. She had willingly put herself into a problem she didn't want to be in. There was no way Kouga would take just one date and not believe they were more than just friends.

Growling in frustration, she turned to the door of the classroom. Walking inside, she was suddenly under the eyes of twenty-five boys and girls that she spent most of her week with. Some were shocked silent. Others were confused. Then, you had the few men who were just plain not happy.

One such man was her new partner. Looking into those amber eyes, she didn't miss the look of rage and jealousy before it was masked. Staring at him, all of her irritation leaked to the surface. There was no way in hell she could smile right now, not even if she wanted to.

She just doomed herself, and the seven hell's knew it. They had been looking for reasons to take her down. Well, she just bought herself a one way ticket in first class.

Heading back to her seat, she refused to look at him.

—

His body froze. She had just agreed to a date with the wolf. She had—he growled low in his chest. Claws pinched his hands. She is going to lunch with him tomorrow.

When the door opened and she stood standing there, she was beautiful. Even with the obvious irritation and anger, she was still a goddess. The thought only made him see red.

Brown eyes locked with his. He didn't miss the flinch in her stance and immediately sobered himself. He didn't want her to see how angry he was. She didn't need to have his feelings messing with her. Nor did he know if she would care, and rejection was not at the top of his list of things to do today.

A groan passed him as she came to sit back down. He _loved_ the way her hips swayed. The raven black locks danced about her as if they were in an invisible breeze.

"Nice flowers," Sango muttered before taking them from her.

He watched as his goddess let out a sigh of relief before motioning a hand towards her friend. Sango stood and disposed of the multicolored bundle.

"You going to be okay?"

Waiting for a smile to grace her lips, he was disappointed when all she did was frown harder. "I'll live."

"You know he's going to tell him," Miroku commented. "They're in the same class together."

She knew. It was clear on her face. The unhappiness was almost choking. "Next time, Sango, will you slap me?"

Her friend smiled at that. "You got it, Kags."

"Alright." The paper and pen were back on his desk before he could blink. Her sweet scent was next to him immediately. "Do you have any ideas of what we could do?"

Oh, yes. He had plenty of _ideas_. Whether they were about their project was a different story.

After a while in silence, he noticed the look she was giving him out of the corner of her eye. It was a blank look, but it spoke volumes. "Are you going to say anything or just sit in silence?"

Did he truly want her upset at him? No. Did he want to disappoint her? No. Was he going to answer her then? With a sigh, he spoke, "we could do a commercial style presentation. I have a video camera we could use."

He didn't know what warmed first, his heart or his face, when she beamed the most beautiful smile at him. "I love that idea."

Taking the courage as it came, he continued to talk with her, the beauty before him. Her smile of excitement and enthusiasm brought him peace as the session went on.

—

Two sessions later, their last instructor motioned them out of the room. It was time for lunch. She was so hungry, and what Inuyasha had made seemed pretty tempting right now.

Standing up, her arms went over her head with a stretch. Every joint seemed to pop with it. Relaxing and comfortable, she went to turn to her new friend. "Hey, Sesshomaru…"

He wasn't there. The desk that she had turned to so often during the day was completely and suddenly empty. _Wonder where he went to._

She didn't have enough time to ponder longer on it when her hanyou burst through the door. "Kagome, what the hell were you thinking?"

The floor shook with his steps before he made a final leap over the last few desk to land right in front of her. The slightest rumble of a growl was coming from him, and it soothed her. "I wasn't," was her only answer as she smiled and walked right around him.

"Hey, wait up, Kagome," Sango called as the two women headed out of the room.

Staring as Miroku, both boys bolted after them.

—

He stood just outside the door. Demonic hearing picked every sound that came. The scent of her drifted to him as her voice grew closer. If he closed his eyes, he could feel her pulse in his chest.

A deep growl came over him. The sound earned him a couple a scared looks as he motioned down the hall. He hadn't wanted to stay and watch her with his brother. The rise of jealousy was strong. As soon as they had been dismissed, he had run.

She was an angel to him. So often during the last couple of hours, she was there talking, joking, smiling at him. She made him smile, a thing that never happened before. She brought amusement to him and warmed his soul.

Another growl escaped him. She smiled and laughed with his brother too. The hanyou has know her for years. He has been a part of her life since childhood.

Claws pinched into flesh as he clenched his hand tight. It was suppose to relieve stress, and it normally worked. All it did now was remind him of beating his younger brother senseless.

Breaking into the courtyard, he headed right for the isolated bench he had found yesterday. It was nicely situated against a wall with dense trees on either side. From what he had seen, no one seemed to know it is there.

Taking his spot, he watched as her smiling face passed through the school doors. Sango was by her side. The two boys cautiously following behind them.

She smelled of jasmines and something…exotic. It was a natural fragrance that left him yearning. It was a feeling he was unfamiliar with. The urge to bury his nose into the crook of her neck was so foreign to him that it only strengthened the need more.

Never had a woman effected him so strongly. Never had he wanted someone as much as he wanted her. His body felt as though it would burn alive if it continued to go without her touch, scent…god, even the sight of her.

He could just look at her, and the new pain in his body would calm. She was his poison and his medicine. She was a goddess…one that could make his life feel like nothing with just a simple denial from her.

Yet…she has yet to do so. Had she not turned to talk to him when they had been dismissed. He hadn't missed the slight sadness in her eyes before he left the room.

Cursing himself, he had done so because of his brother. He didn't want to see her with the hanyou, even now it was a mute point anyway. The four of them were at one of the tables closer to him. Inuyasha's meal was strong and smelled delicious.

But, she was what he wanted to sense. Her scent was what he wanted at that moment, and he wanted his on her.

"Sesshomaru, right," a female youki came up to him.

She was a semi-tall thing with long orange hair. Cat, no doubt. Smirking inwardly, he glared at the demon before him. _Don't cats know that dogs don't like them?_

When he didn't respond, she continued. "I'm Henya," her smile showing wisps of white fangs. "Do you mind if I join you?"

He allowed her a moments pause, seeing if she was smart enough to leave. When she headed to sit next to him, he growled low. Even for a cat youki, it was clear he didn't want her here.

He watched as her eyes flashed to the table not far away. I look of irritation showing through. "I heard you were the great Lord Sesshomaru. Everyone's talking about you. They say you're heartless and cruel. I believe it."

He didn't know how to respond to that. He was silent and liked to keep to himself. Having others around to distract and bother him was not welcomed. He never wanted anyone around. He liked his privacy and solitude.

"And yet," she purred out through clenched teeth, "she manages to snare even you."

Knowing exactly who the _she_ she was referring to was, he fought to suppress the urge to attack. "You speak of things I have no knowledge of nor care. Leave me be."

To his inward surprise, the youki did. Growling low, she turned on her heels and left. She also left him in a world of question.

Looking to the woman sitting with his brother, he couldn't stop the jealousy. He hated the feeling, but it was hopeless to fight. Inuyasha has known her longer, been friends with her longer. He could only hope that the hanyou doesn't mate with her before _he_ could get to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that was growing on his face. She was beautiful, and watching her enjoy his meal, only made him warm within. The look on her face was so genuine he could die happy now.

"Inuyasha," she beamed, "this is delicious. I never knew you could cook."

"Feh. You never asked."

The rough domineer was back, but he knew she could see right through it. She was good at that. Whenever he was upset, she could see right through his calm mask. It was a skill that saved him more times than he could count. If it wasn't for her, he would have probably died long ago of self-incrimination and doubt.

"Can I try some, Kagome," Sango asked as she took a small bite from the tip of her friend's chopstick. Smiling, she looked to him with amazement. "That is delicious. You should cook more often, Inuyasha."

"Feh." The hits of a blush began to rise just under those amber eyes.

Amber eyes. Her mind drifted to a pair of almost identical golden orbs. Only his, though, showed his inward strength and the wisdom that a man as young as he possessed. She never saw anyone like him before, despite that he was a full blooded dog demon.

Sesshomaru Mizuki. His name alone made him sound strong and powerful. His presence was breathtaking. A man so young, and a man he was. There was nothing, _nothing,_ feminine about him. Ever with long hair and skin that looked smooth as silk, he was definitely a _man_.

"Kagome," her hanyou's voice spoke close, "are you alright? You're red."

_I'm red? What does he mean?_ Looking to Sango for answers, the word 'blush' was mouthed. She was blushing? Her hand rose to her cheek to indeed feel the warmth laying under her flesh, and she was suddenly able to feel it through the rest of her body.

Was it truly the thought of Sesshomaru that was making her blush? No. It couldn't be. Could it?

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked again.

Looking to him, she couldn't help but see Sesshomaru in his eyes. She knew better, though, not to confuse who the man before her was with the image her imagination brought on. Was she actually going crazy?

"Yes, Inuyasha. I'm fine."

"You know? You worry me sometimes." The words were not what bothered her, but the tone they were muttered in. The frustration and irritation was unnerving.

"What do you mean by that?"

He looked at her from out of the corner of his eye. The simple look only made her temper rise ever so slightly. "You never focus on the world around you and processed to do stupid things, like telling the wolf that you could have lunch with him tomorrow," he actually growled as he stared at her, "and there's no way in hell you're going."

She didn't know how to react. The urge to yell at him was overwhelming along with the desire to strike out at him. Contenting with a…some-what…calm tone, her lunch went flying across the table as she stood over him.

"First," he found himself under her dark glare as a delicate finger jammed at his chest, "I do not go off into my 'own little world' _that_ much. Second," her voice was rising with ever word, "I do not do _stupid_ things. Third," this was when he found himself on the ground, "I will not have _you_ telling me what I can and cannot do. The gulls of you to think you have the right."

The rage in her eyes was unmistakable. To have Kagome angry with you was like having the heavens decide you were now their enemy, and hell would be more than willing to accept you if only they didn't have _her_ to deal with as she struggled to kill you again.

"I don't know where you get off at thinking you can tell me what to do, Inuyasha," her voice was tight and stern as she grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him forwards, "but it will not fly. Now get this through your think skull because I won't say it again," small teeth ground together as she whispered in his ear, "I will not have anyone telling me what to do, not even you. So, don't try it again."

With that, he fell back to the ground. Pushing to his elbows, he watched as she walked away. Perfect hips swayed as the fire and tension in her aura flamed about her. _Note to self: don't mess with a miko again, especially not _that_ one._

Falling back down, he missed it as a man darted out of the side gardens to follow after her.

—

"Kagome," the most familiar voice called right behind her.

Stopping, the tension in her body melted away as he came to her. His voice was deep and rumbled ever so slightly. It soothed and excited her at the same time. Never had she heard a voice like his before, and she wanted to hear it forever.

Turning, amber eyes caught hers almost instantly as she watched him come through the door into the hallway. The softer lighting made him seem darker somehow, but not dangerous. It was more mysterious that evil. He was a mystery, wasn't he?

It was only when he was within that last few feet from her did she realize she had been staring. Even now, knowing blatantly that she had been, it didn't matter. He didn't seem to be bothered by it, nor was he acknowledging it. Why should she then?

Strands of his hair laid softly over one shoulder as the rest fell down against his back. Wisps of short bags danced against his forehead to bring your eyes to his features. He was handsome beyond words. High cheekbones, full tangible lips, hard chest and arms: she could only imagine what it would feel like to be held against him, under him, as he covered her with kisses and caresses.

The warmth was back to her face as she watched him move just a couple more steps closer. Was she truly going mad now? Was her sanity so short that she was beginning to fantasize about strange men? Or…

Was it just for this man that she was loosing control over her body and mind to?

Taking in a deep breath, she gathered most of her control back into herself. "Hi, Sesshomaru, can I help you with something?"

Yes. There was plenty of things she could help him with. He had originally followed her to talk to her, socialize with her, but now he wanted other things.

The look of passion and desire were so evident in her that it left him hard and stiff. She was a goddess in his eyes, and to have something so graceful and beautiful look at him the same way he inwardly watched her, it was too much to handle.

Yet, he must. The last thing he wanted was for her to somehow feel anger or discomfort towards him. He wanted her beyond reason, but he would not jeopardize it. If she so much as thought about leaving him, he would die.

"No, Kagome," he managed after a struggling few seconds. "But if you would like to talk, I am here."

Berating himself, what kind of a comment was that? I'll be here if you want to talk? It was a comment a _boy _would make, not a _man_ who sought the comfort from the woman he only ever hungered for.

But as the gentle smile touched her lips, the silent criticisms died instantly. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. A friend would be nice right now." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "But would you mind if we didn't speak of what just happened outside?"

Stepping to be by her side, he extended his arm to her. "Of course."

If it wasn't her smile alone that shot warmth through his body, it was the touch of her hand in the crook of his arm. The simple action indicated a world of meanings in youki customs. It was a show of trust, love, and loyalty. It showed to anyone who knew what they were looking at that she belonged to him, and she had openly allowed it.

Breathing deep, they headed down the hallway. The day was half-way through, and he was grateful that he had a couple more hours to be with her. If only she would be with him still after the final bell rang, he would be at peace.

But as it was, he knew the truth and took advantage of her presence as he had it. To have her beside him like this was just a sweet treat to his sanity.

"So," her sweet voice broke the silence about him, "tell me about yourself, Sesshomaru."

_Tell her about myself?_ If it had been anyone else, he was have attacked her, be it violence or not, but she wasn't anyone else. This was_ her_, his Kagome, asking him this question, and he smirked at his reluctance to hurt her.

"What do you want to know?"

Smiling, she drifted her hand down to his wrist, wrapping the arms together. She missed the rumble of satisfaction from his throat and the comfort shine bright into his closed eyes. "It doesn't matter. Anything. I just want to get to know you more."

_And I want to get to know the feel of your naked body against mine, my dear Kagome._ Was he loosing his mind with thoughts and fantasies of her? God, he was.

"Well," he smirked, relaxing in the knowledge that _she_ wanted to get to know _him_ also, "I like dogs."

That brought out a soft laugh from the girl next to him. "A dog demon who likes dogs. Who would have thought? I was guessing you for a cat person."

"Quiet frankly," he chided ever so slightly, "I do not mind cats all that much. I simply just prefer dogs."

Causing her hip to smack his in a playful gesture, she tsked at him. "Even so, go on."

"No." His mind rolled as he could still feel the warmth of where she had just made contact with his side. "Tell me first, which do you prefer?"

"Dogs or cats?" she questioned. With a nod from him, a delicate finger tapped against her cheek as she pondered. "Just to mess with you, I would say cats, but I like dogs more. Something about them just leaves me feeling safe and protected." Soft brown eyes looked to him as she frowned ever so slightly. "Is that strange?"

Looking into that gaze, anything about her wouldn't seem strange to him. Yet, no, it was not strange. Dogs are loyal creatures by nature. They are also fierce and determined in their efforts to protect what is theirs. He shook his head no to her. She was right to feel that way. He was a dog himself, be him demon or not, a dog is a dog.

"So," she smiled as an ease came over her, "what else?"

Sighing, he dropped his head a couple of inches in a show of false weariness. She saw right through it. "I like traditional Japanese meals, I have a younger half-brother," he paused, waiting for her to pester him on that last comment. When she didn't, he was pleased. "And, I am quiet fond of talking to you, Kagome Higurashi."

Smiling up at him, he was rewarded as she squeezed his arm in hers. "And I am quiet fond of talking to you, Sesshomaru Mizuki."

Their time of peace was ended as the bell rang to signal them to get back to class. It was tolerable, though, because she was with him still. He was in her class, and welcomed the opportunity to continue their conversation without the worry of parting.

—

The rest of the day flew by too quickly for his liking. The only saving grace was that she had commented about wanting to show him her shrine for their project. To still be with her after the school day ended and to see where she lived also was too perfect.

Standing up, he moved through those last couple of desks to where she stood. Her bag was in her hand while she talked to Sango. The excitement and peace was evident in her aura as she muttered on about something.

Moving closer, brown eyes dart from him with a look he was not familiar with back to the woman before them. "I'm going to grab Shippo on my way home. So, when you see the jerk will you tell him that he doesn't have to."

"Sure thing, Kags, but who are you going with?"

"Sesshomaru," she answered without hesitation, "I want to show him the shrine for our project. With you tell him?"

"Yeah," her friend muttered with uncertainty. "He isn't going to like this, you know? Especially after what happened earlier."

Just as he was marveling in her blissful aura, it was suddenly changing into one of irritation and anger. "He can shove it. I really don't care right now. If he gives you any grief, just tell him to come talk to me, okay?"

With the girl's agreement, he found himself, once again, with her by his side. Her arm was linked in his as she moved to the door with determined steps. The frustration in her shook him to the bone. He didn't like seeing her like this. She was too beautiful to be able to hold such rage, and, yet, she was a woman also. It is true that you do not want to mess with a woman in fear of the wrath that would follow, and judging from what he has seen, she was definitely not one to mess with.

"I see that our new friend has taken a liking to our little miko," Miroku's voice drifted to his ears as they exited.

It was soon followed by the girl's distant answer. "Yeah, and she sure as hell likes him. Too bad that Inuyasha is going to pissed over this."

Inuyasha? He had forgotten about his brother. He had not told her either. What would she say if she were to find out. The hanyou was close to her. That much was obvious. His scent was all over her…

Inwardly rolling in glee, he breathed her in. No. It wasn't his half-brother's scent on her now. It was there, but very, _very_, faint. No. It was his scent mingling with hers. His scent that covered her as they walked arm in arm, hand in…

How had he not noticed till now that her small hand was entwined in his also. Not just one, either, but two. Her arm was wrapped around his with his hand held pleasantly captive in hers. Her second hand, which was the one that held his amazement most, was placed firmly on his forearm.

Looking down at her, the ease in her movements was unmistakable. She was at peace by his side, and he thanked which ever god brought this beauty into his life. He thanked them for that and the swift ease they had brought them together like this.

He followed beside her as they hit the outside walkway. Taking a mental note of where they were heading, he didn't want to forget it. He was also pleased that he had decided to walk this morning than take his car. From the direction they were heading in, it would take him longer to get back to the school and home than right home.

The sweet sound of a sigh didn't miss his ears. Looking to her, she had her face upward to the sun's warmth with closed eyes. She was stunning. If you would have asked him only three days before that he would be obsessed with a human-miko girl, he would have struck you down for such insanity. Yet, here he was, bathing in the warmth and closeness she brought to him.

God, he was falling fast and hard.

"Sesshomaru," she looked to him, concern and curiosity in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

Lifting his head, he smirked at the woman beside him, and she was most certainly as woman. "Nothing. I am only thinking."

He was amazed at the number of times he has seen a smile on her face. She was always smiling, whether she was happy or sad. It was always genuine too. That simple look brought fire to his veins as his passion for her grew.

"Care to tell me what about?"

Even if he didn't want to, he didn't think he could stop himself from answering her. Just to make her happy, he would gladly suffer through anything. "Only that I am a lucky man to have met a woman like you, Kagome." Even as he said it, there was no embarrassment rising within him.

No, it wasn't him who grew pink with his comment. Looking at her, she cast her head down and to the side, trying to hide her sudden blush. "Thank—Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Smirking, they continued their silent walk to where ever she was leading him to. He didn't care too much as to where their destination was. He only cared that she was securely beside him. If he could only keep her there for the rest of eternity.

"Mama," a voice called out loudly.

Drawing his eyes away from her and to the boy that was running to the white fence, his gaze narrowed as she broke away from him. Bending down, she lifted the full fox demon into her arms.

"How was my boy today?" she beamed at the kit in her arms.

Batting at the strand of her hair now in his face, his glare was almost identical to the one he had seen on her. "Mama, I asked you to stop that. I'm not a kid."

He wasn't sure if it was the gentleness in her actions that rose the warmth of peace in his chest or the motherly character she now carried. Watching her with the kit, curiosity was strong along with the image of her holding one of his pups that same way.

"_Don't do that, Kygen," she scowled as a little dog demon with short white hair ran up to her. Bending down, she brought him into her arms swiftly and fluidly._

"_Yes, mama."_

"Yes, you are," she corrected the boy in her arms, "and I wouldn't care if you are fifty-six with a wife and seven kids, you will always be my little baby."

"Mama," he wined out loud. The sudden embarrassment was strong on his face as he curled into her chest.

Laughing softly, she brought her eyes to one of the women that had been standing with the group of kids. "Ms. Higurashi," the teacher smiled as she looked at the kit, "I have never seen a child with such open attachment in my life. Even those that cling to their moms, it never like him."

"Thank you, Shara." Running her fingers through the red mass on his head, she giggled a little more at the groan of mortification from him. "Can I get the papers to sign him out?"

"Yeah," she smiled before turning to go into the small building. "I will be right back."

"Mama," the boy's curious tone drew her to look at him, "who's he?"

Following his gaze, she smiled at the demon almost right behind her. "This is Sesshomaru Mizuki." Looking at him, she hefted the boy up a few more inches into a more comfortable position. "Sesshomaru, this is my son Shippo."

Confused, he stared at the kit for a moment. The harsh glare that would normally come to him was forced down to only show a look of curiosity and recognition. The kit was a full demon. If it was a hanyou, he would be more suspicious that this child was her true born son. As it were, though, he is not.

A small hand was abruptly extended out to him. "Nice to meet you."

He was surprised at the show of respect, and took the offered hand. "And you, Shippo."

Still, he wondered how much of her ran through his blood as a smile rose to his face. "Mama," green eyes looked up to her, "I like him. Can we take him home with us?"

Another giggle came to her at that. "He is not a stray, Shippo."

"Yeah, yeah." His smile rose with ever passing laugh. Apparently the kit liked to see her happy as much as he did. "But his he coming home with us?"

"Yes, you little brat," she teased, ruffling the red on his head. "Now mind your manners."

"Yes, mama." Turning around, she signed on a sheet of paper and wished Shara a nice weekend.

Weekend? He hadn't realized. It was Friday already. It was his first weekend in this city, and he knew nothing about it.

"Mama," the kit's voice drifted to him, "where's Inuyasha? He's normally with you when you come to get me." He watched as emerald eyes narrowed in silent irritation. "Did he say something stupid again?" He wanted to laugh at that, but laughter was just not him. No. Instead, a smirk graced his lips at the accuracy in those words.

"You know him, sweetie," she muttered, hiding the frustration in her words. "He always speaks before he thinks."

"The idiot just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," the words were muttered so soft she hadn't heard them, but the bigger demon hard, and he inwardly agreed with the kit. "I like him more, anyway," he indicated Sesshomaru with a finger in his direction. "I hope he sticks around because you deserve someone better than him, mama."

Ruffling the top of his head again, she tapped him on the nose softly. "That's enough now."

"Feh." Arms crossed against his chest, he couldn't help but feel that they were a family walking like this. He had only met the man a few minutes again, and already he was accepting him. The love the demon held for his mom was so obvious it was shocking. She liked him too, and that in itself was surprising also.

Never before had she like someone. She was with the hanyou all the time, but there never was mutual attraction between the two. Inuyasha wanted her, but she didn't want to be with him like that. They were friends and that was it.

Sighing, he looked to the demon beside them. He looked a lot like Inuyasha, but this guy was way more secure in himself and powerful. He liked that, especially if his mama liked him. She need someone who actually cared for what she wanted, and this demon seemed to care a lot.

As they approached closer to the shrine steps, he bolted out of her arms. "I can smell cookies," he yelled before disappearing from sight up top.

Smiling, she simply shook her head. "Go ahead," she looked to the man beside her, "ask away."

He only smirked as they took the first couple of steps up. "He is not yours."

It was more of a statement than a question, but she understood. "No, he isn't. I knew his father well for many years. When his wife died while giving birth to Shippo, we both named him. I helped raise him while Braken was out at work. He died a year later after her death. They had been mates."

That small statement meant everything. When demons mate, it is for life. The practice is uncommon now, but centuries ago, it was expected. When a mate dies, the other will soon follow. The two separate souls join in mating, and one cannot live without the other.

"I promised him that I would look after his son. That was five years ago." She smiled as her hand rose to her heart. "I couldn't legally adopt him until I was sixteen, but he started calling me mama before I knew it." Looking to him, he saw the love she had for the kit in those eyes. "He may not be my son by birth, but he is my son."

He respected that in her. Any woman that would sacrifice her life for a child was a woman worth having. She never stopped surprising him. Even with a child in her motherly care, he only wanted her more.

"He is lucky to have a woman like you in his life, let alone one so willing to care for him with such love." Looking to her, he pulled her to a stop. "I am also lucky to have met you, Kagome."

Softness was not one of the talents he carried. He was always stoic hard. A smile never graced his lips. A laugh never came to him. He was unemotional and uncaring…

That was before she came into his world.

Staring into those beautiful brown eyes, he watched the peace flow within her depths. So many emotions laid within her gaze that it left him warm and blissfully calm.

When her soft lips smiled at him, his heart froze and sped at the same time. It was a sensation he was growing rather use too around her. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. You don't know how much that means to me."

Raising his hand to brush away a strand of hair from her face, he gently tucked it behind her ear. "Do not allow anyone to put you down. A woman such as you should be free and happy in this life. Having someone control you is sinful."

A soft chuckle escaped her, but the gentleness in her eyes never faded. "You sound like a poet, Sesshomaru. If I didn't know better, I would think you came from the feudal era."

To be honest, he was always frond of the past. There was something serine and natural about it that he liked. This time was too busy and noisy.

Yet, staring into her eyes, he too wondered if she came from that time too. There was a sense of comfort and ease to her that seemed out of place here. To him, she should be sitting by a lake with the sun high above her. Someplace tranquil and wonderful.

Smiling, he took her hand in his. "If I truly start talking poetry, will it keep you beside me?"

He wanted to laugh when her cheeks flamed pink. It was only when she smiled with unbelievable happiness did he loose himself to his inward joy and let out a small chuckle.

"If you start talking poetry, Sesshomaru," she teased, "I will send you to the doctor to make sure you didn't hit your head somewhere on our walk."

Instantly sobering, he squeezed her hand a little. "Do I truly seem so serious that you think I cannot be a poet?"

"I don't think you are serious, Sesshomaru," she answered softly. "I just have a hard time imagining you rhyming."

"I can rhyme quite well."

She wanted to laugh at his sudden defense, but thought better of it. The last thing she wanted was to upset him. She could only image what a troubled Sesshomaru would be like.

Contenting with a smile and soft agreement, she went to start back up the steps. It was the hand still in hers that had stopped her movements, but it was, however, the gravity in his amber eyes that froze her still.

"Kagome," swallowing softly, he forced his worries aside, "will you answer the question I had asked?"

She had only known him for a few days, but seeing him in such conflict left her hopeless against her worry. Stepping back down to come closer to him, she watched the glint in his eyes flicker. He was so handsome. "What question was that?"

Forcing back his fear, he hated to admit the pull she had on him, but he needed to know. "If I start sounding like a poet, will it keep you by my side?"

Startled and confused, she had thought he had been playing earlier. Had he actually been serious? Did he want to be with her? She knew she wanted him, but did he feel the same. _He must if he's asking me this._

Warmth consumed her as she stared into his amber orbs. To think that he felt the same gave her so much peace beyond reason. In only the course of two days, he had captured her heart and attention. Something that all her other pursuers had not done.

She smiled as her free hand cupped his cheek, washing away the concern on his handsome features. "Sesshomaru," her voice was soft and gentle. Just like her touch he mentally noted, "Even if you didn't know how to be a poet, I would stay with you. Poetry is nothing more than words put together to make a pretty story. That is not what makes me want to be beside you. It is your character and natural belief in yourself that draws me, and there is nothing you could do change how I feel."

_How I feel._ Those last few words left so much mystery and certainty that it drove him crazy with bliss. She wanted to be with him. She was also drawn to him.

Growling low with delight, he pulled her into his embrace. When her hands wrapped about him, he couldn't help the comfort he took from her touch. To have her against him like this was heavenly. To have her anywhere near him was blissful.

"Thank you, Kagome."

His whispered words made her smile. Lifting her head to look into those warm eyes, she couldn't help but feel that she was exactly where she needed to be. To be in his arms was too right. It was too perfect. This was where she belonged, and no one could take her from him.

"Come." She smiled as he followed behind her, being pulled by her hand in his.

Watching the glee in her eyes, he felt his own emotions moving inside of him. She was beautiful. She was his goddess, and she now was his. She belonged to him, and the heavens be damned before he allowed anyone or anything to take her from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Chapter Four:

Coming to the top of the stairs, his eyes roamed the large courtyard. This was indeed a shrine. The stone ground was artistic compared to the concrete sidewalk below. It was wonderful. This shrine was indeed something that she seemed to fit nicely in.

A place that was peaceful and calm was her. The various shacks were decorated tastefully. The large tree was adorned with a prayer sutra. The semi large home was small enough to be cozy looking, but it was also big enough to be comfortable.

"So," she once again, and never fails to, drew his attention, "what do you think?"

Taking another look about the area that he could see, he truly liked what he saw. "It is," he motioned for a proper word, "tranquil, Kagome."

That was apparently a very good compliment to her because she was suddenly sporting a different type of smile that left him weak in the knees. It was a smile that said she knew exactly what he meant by 'tranquil' and that she appreciated it.

"It is my home," she stated as brown eyes gazed into his. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_That look._ He motioned slowly towards her. Her eyes were heavy with an emotion that he was not familiar with, and he knew it wasn't lust. Her edible lips grew red and wet under the soft caress of her tongue. The scent to her body shifted to something comfortable and blissful.

Reaching out, he didn't miss the soft moan as his hand cupped her cheek. Brown eyes closed at his caress and he couldn't help the need to roam his thumb against the softness of her lips. They were parted ever so slightly that it left him dizzy with need.

It was a need to taste her, to capture her lips with his and hold her close. It was a desire and passion to keep her by him, tight and protective against him. She was his. He knew it with every fiber of his being. No one has ever broken through his shields to capture him so, and no one ever will. He knew it.

She was his. She belonged to him. Her sweet voice was calling to him long before he had ever seen her. Her sweet scent was familiar to him long before he sensed her. She was _his._

Growling low, the unwelcomed scent of the hanyou came just shortly before the flash of black and white hit the shrine grounds. Kagome looked up at him confused before the recognizable sound of her hanyou's snarl came to her ears.

Turning, she was face to face with his brother before he could protest. She held his hand suddenly in hers, resting them gently at the small of her back as she stood before him. He was grateful for the action, but he wondered if it would continue if she knew they were brothers. Hearing the half-breed before them, he couldn't held but know he would soon find out.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled low in his voice, the rumble vibrated through her and he could feel it in her hand in his, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was his turn to let loose his contained rumble, setting it free to shudder through the body of the woman before him. "That is none of your concern, brother."

Just like that, she turned in a flash of movement and was now looking between the two men before her. He was silently pleased that she hand not let go of his hand yet. It was still gripped securely in his, and if he had anything to do about it, it would stay that way.

"Brothers?" she whispered softly.

Brown eyes darted between the two. The hair color that she had thought all dog demons had was a stark resemblance between the two as were the amber in their eyes. Their height was different, but not by much. The only thing that had kept her from connecting the two brothers before was that Inuyasha was a hanyou where Sesshomaru was not.

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected. "We had the same father but different mothers. Mine was a human."

The hatred and venom in his voice was a blessing to the slightly older brother. The simple tone had startled her, bringing her closer to him. It was obvious she was unfamiliar with the pitch coming from the half-breed where he was.

"Don't touch her, Sesshomaru."

The command was yet another blessing more than a curse as she took one more step closer to him. Her scent was changing to something stronger and more heavy. He knew she was getting angry long before her pulse began to speed up.

"He can _touch_ me if he wants to, Inuyasha." The growing anger in her voice shot through them both, along with her miko powers dancing around her lightly. To have a miko angry was not wise at all. That she was conscious enough in her powers to keep it in check just after her little release was impressive.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled low, "it is Sesshomaru. He's not safe."

_Safe? He thinks I will hurt her?_ The thought of it alone sent rage and fire through him. To harm her would kill him. The mere thought of her injured set fire to his veins.

"I assure you, brother," the youki behind her spoke through a clenched jaw, "that the miko is safe with me." He knew she believed him, reassuring him as she squeezed her hand in his. She trusted him, and that fact alone calmed his blood slightly.

"Kagome," the hanyou turned his attention back to her, ignoring the man behind her as he did, "trust me. He hates humans, and he'll hurt you once you let your guard down. You know me. Have I ever hurt you? Have I ever lied to you?"

She stood between them, silent. It was only when her grip in his hand loosened did he grasp hers and tug her closer to him. Her small frame was pressed against his much taller one. Her body wrapped in his embrace as she fell slightly limp in his grip.

Inuyasha snarled as he motioned forwards.

The taiyouki jumped back a good few feet before the hanyou could touch her. The sound he let loose from his chest covered the area around them, rocking through her body against his and stopping the half-breed in his movement.

"I would suggest not to take another step closer, brother. It would not be wise."

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru." The confusion and anger was strong and potent from him. "Is it because I like her? Is that why you're here? Is it because I care for her?"

Her body tensed against him. Was she really thinking he was pretending so he could get to the hanyou? No. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it should be.

Looking up from the raven haired beauty, he leveled dangerous eyes on him. "No, Inuyasha, that is not the reason."

The look in those eyes shook him still. His mind rolled with confusion and bewilderment. "Then, why? Why Kagome?"

"It is simple, brother." She was relaxing. That was a good sign. "I am drawn to her. Everything inside of me is drawn to her."

And just as quickly as things had started to cool down, the rage and fire was back up. It had her grasping to him. She was scared of his brother right now. Her fear was justifiable because the half-breed just figured out what he had so subtly said…

She was his destined mate.

"No." The bark was strong and loud. Within seconds, he was right before them and reaching for her.

The taiyouki was faster though. The miko and he were several feet away before his hand touched her. Inuyasha's clawed hand grasped at air, searching desperately for her.

"You're lying, Sesshomaru." Red bled into his amber eyes. "I know you are. It can't be true. She was suppose to be mine. I found her first."

"It is true, brother. You and I both know it."

Those red orbs narrowed and glared at the pair before him. He didn't miss the slight shift of her aura as she took in his rage. "Kagome," her body tensed against his, "tell me its not true. Tell me you aren't drawn to him too. Please."

Silence. She was silent and remained that way. The lack of a response was more of an answer than he ever wanted. He knew her since they were kids. She never liked anyone. She wasn't drawn to anyone. He always thought that he was her one and only, that he was the only one she would ever get close to. He loved her more than anything and now…

And now the youki in her arms had her. Sesshomaru was the object of her love and devotion. If not now, they both knew it would be soon. Kagome was a stubborn woman, and she would deny anything to keep her freedom. To know that fate made Sesshomaru her intended mate will set her off to no end until she grasped that it was the right decision.

That thought alone calmed him…because if he could get to her before her own mind does, _She'll stay with me. She's mine, and god help anyone who tries to keep her from me._

And just as he made his promise, he left. The silver haired hanyou vanished before them, leaving them in silence and her own inward struggle.

—

"_I had a dream last night," she whispered into his ear. "I dreamt that we were mates and you proposed and asked me to marry you."_

_Looking to the beauty in his lap, amber eyes narrowed in confusion towards her. "Marriage? I don't understand. You are my mate. There is no stronger bond than that."_

"_I know." Her fingertips brushed against his skin as she moved the loose strands of hair from his face. "Just call me traditional."_

_His eyes changed to a soft scowl at those words. _There is nothing more 'traditional' than mating. Does she not realize that.

"_My love," a soft smile played on her lips, "I would just like to follow in my own customs. I would like to be married."_

_Nodding, he could understand that._

She woke in his arms. The night chill couldn't touch her while she rested in his arms. There was nothing but warmth in his embrace.

Smiling, she thought back to the events from earlier. Inuyasha had come and gone. Sesshomaru confessed that he knew about what the _fates_ had planned for them. Then…nothing. She had fallen, passed-out, in his arms.

Looking around, he was right outside her bedroom window. The roofing shingles were far too familiar. She had spent a lot of nights asleep or just sitting out here. It was her solitude and comfort. The stars were always bright, and the wind was always soft.

With a sigh, she snuggled back into that warmth about her.

He felt perfect. There was no other way to put it. He was perfect. Perfect for her in so many ways where others aren't. Yet…

_It is so strange, though._ She hadn't known him for a week, and she was already having a hard time envisioning her life without him. Destined mates are not unheard of, just uncommon. There have only been rare cases of the true meaning of a 'soul mate' happening now.

_Yet, it isn't uncommon._

With a deep sigh, she pulled out of his arms. He stirred ever so slightly but didn't wake. She wasn't ready for him to be up yet.

Looking out over the shrine, her eyes lingered on the god tree. Inuyasha and her had spent a lot of time just sitting under it and talking. She had spent so many years in his lap under that tree. It was their tree…she was his.

She had been by her hanyou's side for so many years. Can she just abandon him now? He had been there for her for so long, and then…

Her eyes drifted to the youki over her shoulder. He had come into her life and tore it upside down. He had come, and now she was suppose to mate with him? Just like that, she was _suppose_ to be _his_ just because the gods thought it should be _that_ way? Didn't she get a say in it? Didn't she get to choose?

With a practiced leap, she was at the bottom. Her feet landed gently on the stone ground. There was only the slightest tingle through her thighs. Looking back up, he was still asleep.

She needed time to herself right now, and with him near, it was hard to think. All she ever wants to do when he's near is run to him and hold him. All she wants is to have his arms around her. Just to feel his lips on hers is a yearning she never felt before.

_Get over it, girl. There's no way in hell we're letting _them_ decide who we spend the rest of our life with._

She was too stubborn for that. Just because the gods wanted her with someone specific doesn't mean she'll want to be with him too. No, she wanted to choose who she would be with. No one else.

_Besides, I've got a date tomorrow._

—

Sesshomaru woke up on the roof outside her room. The cold chill of the morning air was his for clue that he was alone. The absence of her body was the next, and it was the most unnerving one.

Jumping up, his eyes scanned the area around him. He found her instantly. She was standing down at the bottom with a cup of, what he thought, was tea. She had a plate of egg and sausage in the other. Her school uniform was gone, replaced with a light blue skirt that was just as short and a black turtle neck shirt. It was tight as it clung to her.

"I made breakfast," she smiled up at him. "I thought you would be hungry."

Within a second, he was standing right in front of her. She didn't seemed startled at all. Too many years with the half-breed he assumed.

"Come on in," she started to move to the house, but stop short, "or do you want to eat outside?"

To be honest, he would have liked to have gone inside, but there was something that compelled him to stay out here. "Outside," he answered after a second, and she seemed to have liked the answer.

Directing him around the corner of the house, there was a small table and two chairs. His food was placed before him before she went back inside to get her own tea. It didn't take her long, and before he knew it, they were acting like a real couple.

He liked having breakfast with her. He just liked being with her. Just having her presence beside him was perfect. She was his, and he need to have her with him.

"There's something I have to tell you." Her voice broke the silence so suddenly that it left him slightly startled. Her tone was what made him narrow his eyes, however.

"What's that, Kagome?"

Taking in a deep breath, he could hear her heartbeat slow drastically. "It's about last night—after noon—whatever." Her hand waved it away. The action caused her to slip her mask that he hadn't realized she was showing until right then.

"What about yesterday?" He had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

His suspicion was confirmed when brown eyes leveled on him. The strength and power in her showed through those eyes. Her frustration and irritation showed in that gaze. "I'm not just going to give in. We might be soul mates, but that doesn't mean I'll just up and agree with it."

With that said, his pulse sped. The blood in his veins warmed. His beast rose inside of his with a stubborn need to…to…to do something to change her mind. Instead, he clenched his hand and tried his hardest to control himself. "Why?" was the only word he could let out within loosing it completely.

She didn't miss the struggle he was under. She had been anticipating it, suspecting it. Her miko blood allowed her to feel his demon grow angry, scared, and panicked. Her mother had made her study demon mating when she was younger. She knew why his beast was reacting the way it was.

Whenever a demon felt it was loosing his mate, it mostly was with the males, they would loose control and do whatever was necessary to keep her. Most of the battles that had happened back in the federal era was because of power struggles to claim mates, but…

It was the male of the destined mate pairing that would grow vicious and dangerous without the mating process to have began. Normally the male wont loose control unless it has already mated, but a male that was loosing a soul mate was drastically different.

She knew she was treading in dangerous waters, but her stubbornness was pushing her on. She didn't want to be with someone that she wasn't certain she wouldn't be happy with. She had read about too many soul mates that stayed with each other and hadn't been happy. She didn't want that.

Looking into those amber eyes across from her, the need to go to him was strong. The need to be held in his arms was overpowering. The waver in his gaze told her that he had saw it too. He had felt her need, and that pushed her on to what she was doing.

"I need to live my life my own way and not someone else's." She was trying to be honest with him. "I don't want to feel like I'm doing something or feeling something that isn't what I want or isn't real. Just because we're suppose to be together doesn't mean we'll be happy together. I need to know that. I need to have that security that I'm not making a mistake."

He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to assure her that he would do everything in his power to make her happy, to keep her happy, but he also understood her worry. He understood her concern and knew what ever he would say wouldn't change it.

No. Instead, he accepted it. He would just have to 'court' her like every other man. He would have to win her trust and love.

Something inside of him whispered that it would be better this way. To earn her affection and love would be better than having the fates force her with him. He wanted her, there was not doubt about it. He knew she was the love of his life. He just had to convince her that he was hers too.

He could do that, right? With a mental sigh, he nodded to the woman across from him. "I understand, Kagome."

With a smile, she leapt from her chair and went to him. The sudden change in her mood was so abrupt that it left him shock still. Her lips gave him a quick peck on the cheek before it ever registered with him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his next. It was more a gesture one would use towards an older brother than a lover, but it still left his growing hard.

She was back in her seat, while he finished his meal. It was only when she moved to clean up that he realized she didn't eat anything. The only thing she had had was her tea. "Kagome, why didn't you eat?"

Walking to the door, she answered over her shoulder, "I have a lunch date with Kouga, remember?"

A growl was torn from him as his eyes bled red. No, he had not remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Growling low, his fist connected with the hut next to him. _Stupid. Stupid. Fucking idiot._

She had only left five minutes ago to meet up with the wolf. He had watched her leave. He had just _watched_ her leave and hadn't stopped her.

With another low growl, he collapsed to the ground. Long lean arms rested on his bent knees. Silver hair hung disheveled and loose from its clasp. He was beat and broken, and he hadn't done _anything_ to stop it.

"Sesshomaru," the familiar voice of her kit came to him.

Amber eyes looked up to see the young boy no more than a foot away from him. He was sporting a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt. His red mass of hair was up in the same pony-tail he had seen yesterday with…her.

"Are you okay?" the kit pressed on. His emerald eyes scanned the area for, what he assumed was, Kagome. "Where's mama," he asked when he didn't spot her.

_She's with that fucking wolf._ But he didn't say that. No, instead, looking at her son before him, he forced his anger and hatred down and away. "You mother went on a lunch date with a friend," he managed calmly.

"Lunch date?" Green eyes showed the confusion and suspicion that was rising up inside the boy. "Uncle Miroku called a little while ago. He mentioned something about Kouga, but it didn't make any sense. He wanted to know if you were still here."

_Miroku wanted to know if I was _still_ here? He must have spoken to Inuyasha._ "What did you tell him?"

To his surprise, he watched as the kit's small chest puffed up in a mock gesture of pride. "I told him about what happened last night with Inuyasha and that you kept mom safe."

Yeah, he kept her safe. He was the only one that was suppose to. No one else. She was his and only his.

"Are you going to go after her?"

The innocence and curiosity shocked him out of his growing anger. Staring at the boy before him, he understood her worry but didn't like it. "No, Shippo. I'm going to give her some space right now."

"But, you don't like it, do you?"

_What a clever child._ "No, I don't like it."

The young fox demon let out a grin as he stood before the much older taiyouki. "I like you, Sesshomaru, and I know mom does too. You're doing the right thing."

Surprisingly enough, her son's comment made him feel better.

"Come on," he muttered as he rose to his feet. "How does ice cream sound?"

Beaming a smile he once saw on her, the kit grabbed his hand and drew them to the steps. "Sounds great."

—

Walking with Kouga was the last thing she wanted to be doing. What the hell was wrong with her. She has an extremely attractive man waiting for her back home, and here she was with this wolf.

Silently screaming out her frustrations in her head, the need to run back to him and apologize for her stupidity was over whelming. _Stupid. Stupid. Idiot._

He had actually cared about her. He cared about her feeling strongly enough that he had let her go off with Kouga to let her figure things out. That small fact meant more to her than anything…and here she was walking away from him.

What the hell was wrong with her? _I should just go back. This isn't worth it._

And she was about to do just that until her stalker, and now her date, drew her attention. "Kagome, how about seeing a movie first. Yuka mentioned you wanted to see that new American movie that just came over.

She knew exactly what movie he was talking about, and yes, she wanted to see it so badly. "Fine, but after lunch you're walking me home, right?"

Smiling, he gave her a nod before making their way to the movies.

—

It didn't take them long to find their seat when they got in. The place had been packed to wits end, but they got in early enough to beat the rush.

The movie had been great. No one had talked or done anything annoying. Kouga had behaved himself. He even made her laugh when something silly came up that _did_ warrant a comment. It had been great…that is if she could get over the fact that she was out with the wolf instead of her dog.

Her mind had been running through the whole movie. She really didn't pay too much attention to it, which in itself was frustrating. No, _he_ had been on her mind the whole time. _He_ was the one she should have gone with. _He _was the one that should have been making her laugh and smile. Not Kouga.

"So, how did you like it?"

To be honest, she didn't remember much of it. "It was great," she lied trough a tight smile.

Believing her every word, he beamed and took her hand. The urge to jerk back was almost tangible, but she fought it tooth and nail. She was going to enjoy herself. If it turned out she would rather be with Sesshomaru later, than she could except that.

For right now, she was with Kouga and that was that.

"So, how about lunch. I'm starving."

Smiling down at her, she didn't miss the contentment in his eyes. He was enjoying her company. That alone made her suddenly feel guilty. "I know the spot. Its right around the next block."

She followed him through the throng of people. It was a nice day. The wind wasn't too terribly cold, but the sun wasn't too hot either. It was just nice.

Rounding the corner, there was a little coffee house that had a restaurant attached to it. She knew the place, and it did serve great lunches.

He held the door for her as they motioned inside. A hostess was there almost instantly. Before she knew it, they were seated and looking at the menus.

"What to get?" Her finger tapped against her cheek, and she looked up in time to see him look away. A sense of amusement came to her with the soft blush on him. "How about a Chicken Cesar Wrap."

"You enjoy American food?" he inquired, watching the light come to her eyes.

"What can I say," she teased, "I'm just weird like that."

"Kagome," his voice went serious, drawing her attention, "there is nothing weird about you."

The strength and gravity in his eyes left her held and bond. Even if she wanted to get angry with him right then, she didn't think she could. "What happens if I want to be weird, Kouga?"

Smiling at her, the softness and tenderness made her weak and almost liquid inside. "Then, I would agree with what ever you wanted."

Smiling, she mouthed thank you as the waitress came over.

—

Sesshomaru and Shippo had run from place to place all afternoon. The kit was the most active thing he had ever come across, and yet, if it would have been anyone else—excluding _her_—he would have barked and killed. When any other would have drove him crazy, Shippo only made his laugh.

"How about the fair? Mama said it was coming into the city today."

He didn't have time to argue as the little fox grabbed his hand and started dragging him. The action reminded him of her as they maneuvered through the crowds. She had done the exact same thing to him just yesterday.

Smirking, if it wasn't for the fact that Shippo was a full demon, he would have thought he had her genes in him. No, instead, the kit acted, spoke, and thought just like her…the woman who had raised him from an infant. She had been there for him his whole life, taking care of him, helping him as he grew.

The runt dragging him around right now reminded him of her yet again. The memory of every second he had seen her, been with her, flooded him with warmth. Even knowing now that she was off with another man—yes, he wasn't happy about it—it didn't enrage him like he had thought it would.

He trusted her where he had never trusted anyone before. Something inside of him simply _knew_ that she was safe and his. If the wolf tried anything, he would know.

"Where's this fair, Shippo?"

Beaming a smile he had only seen on one other person, the kit was just like her in so many different ways. "Down on the boardwalk."

Heading to the walks, he allowed the boy to drag him anywhere he wanted. To make Kagome and, surprisingly, Shippo happy, he would do anything.

—

Her heart warmed beyond words could describe. Ignoring the man across from her, her gaze fixed to the site just outside the restaurant window behind him. Her little Shippo was with _him._ Her little fox was dragging the great and powerful taiyouki behind him.

The mere image and the smile on her kit's face was enough to make her feel more for the man following him than she had before. The contentment and the soft smirk on his lips as he playfully acted like he was the weaker of the two demons made her smile and warm more.

"Kagome," Kouga's voice drifted to her like a distant echo, "are you alright?"

Looking to him, she just nodded. The two individuals that where strong in her heart had disappeared down the street. She knew where they were going. It was just the other day when she told Shippo that the fair was coming into town today.

"Kouga, do you feel up to going to the fair?"

She didn't know why she was asking him to go with her. It honestly didn't dawn on her that she could go alone and meet up with Shippo and Sesshomaru there until after she asked him.

Watching the smile grow on the wolf's face, she mentally backed herself out of her sudden frustration. "That sounds great, Kagome."

Paying for the meal, they headed out of the restaurant and to the walks.

—

What the hell was she doing? Screaming inwardly, she scanned the area for Shippo and Sesshomaru. Her eyes desperately searched for them, hoping beyond hope that they were here and she hadn't been wrong. They had to be here, they had to.

"Kagome," Kouga's voice came to her again, "you've been awfully funny suddenly. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she lied. Raising up her two finger's in a boy scout solute, she smiled. "Promise."

"If you say so."

Buying two wrist bands, he gently put the one around his wrist, and she put one of his. Just feeling her soft touch on his skin sent waves of warm and passion through him. He wanted her…beyond reason and words, he wanted her.

_If only she wanted me too._

He wasn't dumb. It was obvious she never liked him. She was nice to him as long as he didn't do anything stupid. Secretly, he would do things to piss her off just to get her full attention, even if it was in a negative way.

Yet, there were moments when he did have her full attention without doing anything wrong. It was those moments that he cherished. It was at those times that he let himself believe she could someday be his…that someday she would be his and only his.

"Kouga," it was her turn to draw him away from his wondering thought, "are _you_ okay?"

Mocking her, he loved when she smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong." Two fingers in the air, she laughed softly. "Promise."

"You're horrible," she laughed. Grabbing his arm with hers, she dragged to the very ride that she absolutely loved. It was the large ship that swung high and fast.

Standing in line, she forgot about why she had wanted to come here. For just a moment, laughing and talking with the very man she always promised herself that she would never date, she had forgotten about the two boys she had wanted to follow her.

The sudden realization left her still and slightly sick.

—

A hard growl escaped him as he watched her. The moment she stepped passed the entrance to the fair, the sweet scent and fragrance she emitted came to him. Watching her smile and talk with the wolf made his blood run warm.

Small laps of sanity broke through when her gaze searched the crowed. Lovely brown eyes scanned every face and every ride, looking for someone. Had she known that they might be here? No, she wasn't at the shrine when they had left.

But now, watching the wolf with his arm around her, jealousy and rage began to rise. Watching as she laughed and smiled, seemingly happy in the youki's arms, fire coursed through him.

He was about to make himself known when the hand in his tugged his attention back down. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

Emerald eyes looked at him with such confusion and wonder, the demon inside him softened and retreated back. "Nothing's wrong, fox. I promise you."

"You saw mommy, didn't you?" Amber eyes narrowed in confusion and surprise. "I saw her come in with Kouga. Don't worry. She doesn't like him like that. Its in mom to like everyone. She only hated one person her whole life, and he deserved it."

"Who was that?" he asked as they made their way to the swings.

"His name was Naraku."

That name was strongly familiar to him. "Naraku Izame?"

When the kit nodded, he knew exactly who the man was. Most of Japan hated him. He was the only hanyou that wasn't born one. There are so many versions of the Naraku tale, but only those with full youki blood know the truth.

He was a human that sold his soul to a demon to become immortal. In doing so, he had to sacrifice thirty children to the demon. This only happened about ten years ago. The man was serving a life sentence in Tokyo Maximum, only because no one could find a way to kill him…yet.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Shippo called out to him as he got on the swing, "can we get some pocky later?"

Standing off to the side of the ride, he only nodded at the swings started moving and the ride began. Distantly, his mind wondered back to the woman on the other side of the park. Despite what the kit had said, his blood still ran warm with his growing anger.

Just to think the wolf was holding her like she belonged to him was one thing, but to see it made him furious. She belonged to him, Sesshomaru. The wolf had no right to touch her let alone hold her. That was his job.

He had to fight the urge to go back and kill the flee-bag. Yet, as he heard the kit's laughter, it grounded him still. He was here with the fox, her son. He couldn't just leave him. No, he had to stay with the kit. _Later,_ he swore, _I'll put the wolf in his place later._

—

Kagome's eyes didn't miss her little fox on the large swings just a few rides down from where they were right now. Searching the ground, she found what she was looking for. Standing by the boundary grate, he seemed calm, but she knew better.

Silver hair was still bound and held back by the leather strap. It was neater now than when she had left him. He had managed to change out of the school uniform and into a pair of blue jeans and a white button down long-sleeved shirt. The fabric was so thin that his tan could be seen through it. He was also sporting a pair of brown boots and belt.

Staring at him, as they went around the carousal, just the sight of him gave her butterflies. To think that a man as perfect as him wanted her, and all she did was just leave him to spend the day with another. They were suppose to just go out for lunch, but no…

No, instead, they had seen a movie she had been waiting weeks to see. They went to one of her favorite restaurants for a delicious lunch. Now, she was with him at the fall fair. She wasn't just going out for lunch. She was spending the whole afternoon with him.

Suddenly sick, she couldn't calm down. The blood in her veins were running hot and cold at the same time. A dew of sweet broke from her as she struggled to breath.

"Kagome," Kouga called to her, but his voice seemed as though it was miles away.

No, the only voice she wanted to hear right now was his. All she wanted right now was to run to him and apologize for her stupidity. Was this what the fates had planned? Was this the gods conspiring against her, or was this her own body doing this?

She didn't know. She did know that she wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to be held in his arms as she cried out her frustration and anger. Her life should be her own, not the gods'.

Her father had fallen down to hell because the gods thought it should be that way. Why did they seem to want to mess with her family so badly?

"Kagome," he called again.

Looking up into those blue eyes, her mind envisioned amber orbs. She knew better, though, than to get the two men confused. The hands holding her now where not his. No, this wasn't her taiyouki holding her. It was someone else…someone she didn't want to be with.

The ride began to slow as it came to a stop. One by one, each carriage was departed and another group came on.

She needed off this damn ride. She wanted off.

As they were allowed to depart, she tried to head to where she had seen him. She had tried to go to him, but a pair of arms kept her moving in the other direction.

"Kouga, let me go," her voice was weak and soft. Her whole body suddenly felt weak.

"You're not well, Kagome." He was drawing her to the fair exit. "You need to get rest."

_No, I don't. I need to go to him._ "Kouga, let me go." Her words were getting stronger, but her body still felt slightly weak.

"Kagome," he grinded his teethe in slight frustration, "you have a fever. I need to get you someplace where you can rest."

Fighting him now, she struggled against his hold. "I don't want to rest. I don't want to go home."

"I wasn't going to take you home." She faltered momentarily at that. "My place is just around the corner."

A whole new series of struggles began. His place was the _last place_ she wanted to go right now. "Kouga, please. Just let me go."

"Kagome," both of his hands held her by the arm, shaking her, "you are burning up. I need to get you someplace where you can rest."

"I don't want to go." Tugging against him, she could feel her strength coming back to her. "Now, let go."

"Kagome," he began to argue but the sharp and furious growl that erupted behind her made him freeze still.

Stumbling back from her sudden release, she collided into a familiar chest. A pair of arms encircled her, and she knew who now held her. The affection and peace that flooded her made her body feel like it was pudding.

"I suggest you leave." His deep rumble that came out with his words moved through her body. The sensation made her slightly limp in his hold.

She didn't see the look in the wolf's eyes, but his voice spoke volumes as to how pissed he was getting. "And who are you? You look a hell of a lot like that dog-breath."

Shippo's voice was the one who answered the question to her surprise. "He's Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru Mizuki." There was such joy and happiness in his next comment that it made her even more comfortable in _his_ arms. "He's mom's soul mate."

A growl of immediate rage echoed out of the normally controlled wolf. "No, it can't be."

"Believe it, wolf." His tone was deep and threatening. "Leave."

Hearing the low growl, she opened her eyes in time to see him turn on his heels and leave. Watching him go, it overwhelmed her with a sudden ease. Now that she was in her taiyouki's arms, she was peaceful and calm. There was no more internal conflict and worry.

She still wasn't ready to just up and mate with him like so many others, but she knew there wouldn't be any other than him now. It was obvious to her. She belonged with him, and he wanted her.

Turning in his arms, he didn't miss the look of satisfaction and contentment from her. She held her arms out and within minutes, her kit was in them. He suddenly realized the image they presented. He held her tight in his embrace while she held the kit in her arms. They looked like a family, and someday, he knew they would be.

"Mama, are you going to stay with us now?" Shippo's innocent question made them both warm with happiness.

"Yes, my little brat," she smiled, rubbing her nose with his. A burst of laughter came from the runt as he leapt from her arms and darted to a near by ride.

Looking to the man holding her, neither of them needed to say a word. They both knew what the other was asking, and they both knew the answer. Yes, she was his, and no, she wouldn't run from him anymore. She was his and willingly so. She belonged to him, and he belonged to her.


	6. Author Note

Hi there,

Before I start explaining the delay in my story _Sudden Love_, I want to apologize to all those out there that have been going mad for the update delay. In all honesty, I didn't like how the story was going so started over. Quiet frankly, my own story was ticking me off because the characters weren't acting and behaving how I wanted them to be.

Sesshomaru was suppose to fall for Kagome rather quickly because of certain demonic traits, but Kagome was not suppose to. I wanted her side of the relationship to start off platonically while Sesshomaru went crazy trying to keep his feelings hidden from her. I also wanted to create some of the not-so-original jealousy games going on between Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga.

I am currently redoing the story entirely. I am keeping some of the key events that I liked from the first draft, such as went he is forced to introduce himself to the class, Shippo's personality and attitude to the whole thing, and other parts. I am also going to try to add some more key elements to the story that will explain why Sesshomaru is falling so hard for her so quickly.

I am going to keep the original draft up on . I will not start posting the new version until I am entirely done writing and checking it. Seeing as I am only on the third chapter of the new draft, I don't see me posting it for a while longer. Again, I apologize to whomever that may frustrate. For the record, I know it would drive me crazy.

The chapters are going to potentially longer than before and not so choppy. I rushed the first draft and in consequence, extremely disliked it. I am actually embarrassed I posted it the way it was.

When I do go to post the story, I may have it listed as another title. If I do, I'll add another author note this copy of _Sudden Love _and have in parentheses after the new title this one's.

Sincerely,

Zalika717


End file.
